This invention relates to the ancient science of acupuncture/acupressure (finger pressure) and in particular relates to a non-invasive mechanical device for application of ancient Chinese principles over at least one specific documented Acupuncture/Acupressure point as an effective alternative for symptomatic treatment of pain such as Muscle-Contraction Headaches.
The true field of Acupuncture treatment is that of impaired body function as opposed to actual lesions. One of the primary functions of Acupuncture is to effect directly the energy level, and therefore the functioning of the internal organs by either stimulating or depressing their action. (The Laymen's Guide of Acupuncture, Yoshio Monaka, M.D., Ian A. Urquhari, Ph.D.).
There are many theories to explain the physiological functions of acupuncture/acupressure in the basic mechanism of pain. One is the "Chinese Meridian" (pathway) theory where perhaps acupressure stimulates nerve endings with the release of pain killing endorphins. Another is the "Gate Control Theory" by R. Melzack, Ph.D. and P. D. Wall Science Magazine (150:1965), whereby sensor stimulation (acupressure) sends pleasurable impulses to the brain at a rate four times faster than painful stimuli. These impulses shut the neural "GATES" so that the slower messages of pain are blocked from reaching the brain. This "Counter Stimulation" overloads the neurons in the spinal cord, thereby preventing the perception of pain.
Robert O. Becher, M.D., Orthopedist, Upstate Medical Center, Syracuse, N.Y. found that stimulation of a site on the body proper (i.e., ear, hand), converts a message into a nerve impulse that is transmitted to the brain. This "COUNTERSTIMULATION" message finally reaches the pituitary gland and promotes it to release enkephalins and endorphins. These neural opiate-like pain killing peptides block the perception of pain. Widespread clinical material dating from ancient times testifies to the effectiveness of kneading or pressing certain points on the body in stopping pain.
Yoshio Monaka, M.D., and Ian A. Urquhari, Ph.D., (The Layman's Guide to Acupuncture, Publisher John Weatherhill, Inc., Madison Avenue, N.Y.) lists a number of disorders according to their degree of responsiveness. HEADACHES are listed under Group A in which acupuncture/acupressure is considered to be very effective. Muscle contractures, no matter how chronic, are most always quickly relieved. Statistics indicate success in 90% of cases involving pain treated by acupuncture/acupressure.
There are some 500 to 800 acupuncture points or spots as shown by various Chinese and Japanese charts. Exactly 669 points are listed in Dr. Chu Lien's HSIN CHEN CHIU HSUEH (Modern Acupuncture), a standard text used in present day China.
The School of traditional Medicine, Peking, China compiled a list of eleven (11) acupuncture points for the treatment of headache (Acupuncture Made Easy-Acupuncture Research Institute, Los Angeles, Calif., Publication, Chan's Books and Product, Alhombra, Calif. p. 59).
The Ho Ku Point (Large Intestine 4) of Acupuncture can be used for treatment of pain related to Muscle-Contraction Headaches. This classification of headache, as defined by Journal of the American Medical Association (179:717, 1962) under Classification of Headaches, is found to be "Ache or sensations of tightness, pressure, or constriction, widely varied in intensity, frequency and duration, sometimes long lasting, and commonly sub-occipital. It is associated with sustained contraction of skeletal muscles in the absence of permanent structural change, usually as part of the individual's reaction during life stress. The ambiguous terms "tension" "psychogenic" and "nervous" headache refer to this group."
In the prior art, it was necessary for someone to manually apply and maintain pressure to this point for a period of time, either by hand or with a device such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,536 issued to Varjabedian on Oct. 29, 1985. However, the device in that patent has several drawbacks. First of all, the prior art device requires that someone must continually apply pressure since the device is spring loaded to force it open. There is no disclosure of providing a locking mechanism to apply a constant amount of pressure or for maintaining pressure without manually doing so. Nor is there any way to fine tune the amount of pressure applied.